Untitled Story
by Kirstie232
Summary: They went into the car and sat in silence. Hermione just stared out the window and a single tear fell she wiped it away quickly. She closed her eyes and those dark eyes full of fury stared right back at her.


A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first fic so please no flames. Read and Enjoy. Don't forget to review; I need help figuring out a title for this story so if you could please make some suggestions in your review. Thanks. Oh and by the way Hermione is a bit OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the amazing JK Rowling does, I only own my characters David, Caitlin, and Josh. Now enough with all this, on with the story.

Hermione took a look at herself in the mirror, as she was getting ready for the party. She was no longer the bushy haired book warm everyone thought she was. She was now 16 years of age 16, 5'4" with a petite figure. Her hair that was once a bushy mess was now soft curls going down her back. She had jeans and a midnight blue halter-top with silver sequences on. She took a look at the clock and it was 7:50 pm her boyfriend David was going to pick her up in 10 minutes, so she quickly put on her black eyeliner, shimmer brown eye shadow, mascara and lip gloss. As soon as she was done she heard a beep of her boyfriend's horn as he was pulling up in the driveway, she grabbed her purse and threw her make up and keys in it and she grabbed her jacket and made her way to the door.

"See you later mom", Hermione said and she shut the door.

She walked out into the cool night to see a red mustang waiting for her. Hermione smiled and opened the door and got in and leaned over and kissed David on the cheek.

"Hey", Hermione said as she put on her seat belt.

"Hey, wow, you look nice", Said David as he backed out of the driveway.

"Thanks", said Hermione said smiling, "You don't look so bad yourself"

David had shaggy brown hair with mysterious dark green eyes. He was wearing jeans and a green shirt that brought out the color in his eyes.

"So", Hermione said, "Who's party are we going to tonight?"

"Josh's", he said.

"I thought he had to cancel his because his parents were flying back here this evening" Hermione said.

"Nope it turns out their flight got delayed till tomorrow afternoon", said David as he gave a little smile.

"Oh, well in that case I suppose Caitlin is going to be there too," said Hermione.

Caitlin was one of her best friends from work, she had blonde hair with blue eyes that all the guys went for and all the other girls envied. She had been going out with Josh for 6 months and still counting.

"I guess so," David said.

It was quiet for rest of the time as they were driving to Josh's house and in no time they pulled into his neighborhood with huge houses and dozens of cars were parked near his house. David parked in front of a neighbor's house and they got out of the car, David held out his hand and Hermione took it as they walked up the steps into the house.

The music blaring loudly out of the speakers as they walked through the house. A lot of people were at the dining room table playing quarters and chugging beer.

"Hey hand me one of those quarters," someone yelled.

Hermione turned around and she saw Caitlin sitting on Josh's lap with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey Hermione" said Caitlin as she got up off of Josh's lap, he looked a little disappointed as she did but she didn't pay any attention to it and she hugged Hermione.

"Hey" Hermione said still holding David's hand.

"How have you- said Caitlin, but before she could finish her sentence David whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Hey Caitlin can you hang on a second?" said Hermione.

"Yeah sure", said Caitlin

"I will be right back," he said

"Okay" Hermione said, "Sorry about that Caitlin, now what did you ask me?"

"I was asking how you were," said Caitlin.

"Oh I have been- but before Hermione could finish what she was saying Josh called Caitlin over.

"Sorry Hermione but I have got to go, Josh needs me for something" said Caitlin.

"That's fine, I will talk to you later" said Hermione, "bye".

Caitlin waved to her. Hermione made her way over to the table with the cups on it and filled it up with water because she didn't feel like drinking. As she was holding her cup a guy came over.

"Hey I am Chris what's your name?" said Chris sticking out his hand for a handshake.

"Hermione" said Hermione taking his hand and shaking it "Nice to meet you"

"So, what's a pretty girl like you doing all alone at a party like this?" said the guy.

"I am not here alone I am with my boyfriend he's doing something very quick" Hermione said, feeling that somebody was watching her she looked around just to see David looking very upset. _O shit _Hermione thought as David was walking up to her.

"I have to go" said Hermione.

After she said that David came up to her grabbed her wrist very hard and pulled her outside.

"What's going on between you and him Hermione?" asked David.

"Nothing is going on, we were just talking I wasn't flirting with him" softly said Hermione.

"Stop lying Hermione I know you were" yelled David.

"I wasn't" said Hermione

Then SMACK pain went through Hermione's cheek. She put her hand up to it and forced herself not to cry. She looked into David's eyes, which were dark and full of anger and fury.

"Don't lie to me like that again Hermione" said David.

They went into the car and sat in silence. Hermione just stared out the window and a single tear fell she wiped it away quickly. She closed her eyes and those dark eyes full of fury stared right back at her.

A/N: That's the first chapter; I hope you guys liked it I am up for any suggestions. Please don't forget to review! Please no flames. Thanks! Kirstie


End file.
